SOULS ENTWINED
by lauRiddle
Summary: Voldemort ve en el niño Potter una gran oportunidad por lo que cambia de opinión con respecto a su vida,sera Harry apto para ser el hijo del Señor Tenebroso?
1. De muertes y oportunidades

**Nota de autora:** Hola espero disfruten esta historia, esta es una rescripción total de una historia antigua que fue olvidada y dejada sin final, la historia original no es más que una gran autora, pero esta desaparición de la faz de la tierra lastimosamente) y la ha abandonado, tú me tomas el trabajo de revivir, que no hay nada como la historia original, de esta solo se toman los personajes y la estructura de ciertas cosas, luego todo es diferente, cada uno capitulo es completamente mio, de hecho yo agregare más, e inclusive si todo sale bien haré una continuación. Él aclaró esto para darle crédito a la autora original por la idea, pero como él dijo cada capitulo lo escribió a mi hijo mis ideas y mi trama.

En fin, no entretengo más espero les encantar, dejen sus comentarios y les prometemos que se actualizarán pronto, les digo también que no hay pienso que se vaya a perder porque es horrible que es una historia que amas, aunque a veces me lleve mucho tiempo por las obligaciones de la vida. En fin prometo ser buena autora, comenten y muestren su amor (?

La noche era fría y oscura, como lo eran todas las noches de finales de octubre. El Valle de Godric se hizo silencioso, la nieve iba lentamente cubriendo las calles por las cuales ya nadie circulaba. La calma fue interrumpida por el tronar de las campanas de la Iglesia.

A tan solo unas cuadras del centro del pueblo se alzaba una gran casona de aspecto acogedor, en ella, un pequeño bebé de cabello negro azabache y ojitos esmeralda reía divertido, admirando una serie de chispitas de colores que parecían flotar sobre su cabecita mientras trataba de alcanzarlas con sus pequeñas manitas.

James Potter contemplaba al niño completamente hipnotizado… Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales eran arrullados por la risa de felicidad de su pequeño hijo. Casi inconscientemente James desvío la mirada del bebé y la dirigió a un antiguo reloj que colgaba en la pared, esto pareció devolverlo a la realidad. Bajo su varita, la cual producía las chispitas, y la coloco sobre la mesita que se hallaba junto al sofá donde padre e hijo se encontraban. Cuidadosamente se dispuso a levantar al pequeño en brazos y como era de esperarse, este no evito hacer pucheros por la drástica desaparición de su pequeño entretenimiento; en respuesta James acaricio suavemente su cabeza y le sonrió con ternura; a continuación se levantó y camino en dirección a la cocina en busca de su esposa.

Lily Potter era una mujer de altura mediana con largos cabellos rojizos y un rostro de agradables y finas facciones, el cual era resaltado por su cálida sonrisa y sus deslumbrantes ojos color verde esmeralda que en esos momentos miraban la suave nieve caer en el jardín mientras ella fregaba los platos con tranquilidad. Al sentir la presencia de alguien en la habitación Lily se volteó con rapidez, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de James y los brillantes ojitos de su bebé.

-Tranquila soy yo… perdón si te asuste

-No, no… no me asustaste solo estaba un poco distraída y me sobresalte es todo.

Lily se acercó a James tratando de ignorar el vuelco que hace unos instantes experimento en su pecho, ya más calmada tomo al niño en sus brazos, sabía que ya era tarde por lo que debía acostar al bebé. El niño, como si leyera la mente de su madre, se acurró en sus brazos dispuesto a que lo acunaran. James alzo su mano y acaricio suavemente a la pelirroja en la cabeza en lo que se reprendía interiormente. Él era consciente de que la había asustado, debió haber sido más precavido y hacerse oír, no tan solo aparecer… Lily ya soportaba de por sí mucho estrés.

La vida de los Potter había cambiado drásticamente desde hace un año cuando Albus Dumbledore, Jefe de la Orden del Fénix (Organización creada para luchar con las fuerzas oscuras) y su ex director de escuela les había comunicado que su bebé, Harry, era el niño destinado a vencer a Lord Voldemort- el actual mago tenebroso que buscaba dominar el mundo mágico y hundirlo en la oscuridad- de acuerdo a lo predicho por una profecía. Desde entonces la familia había tenido que esconderse y aislarse del mundo mágico, protegiendo su ubicación por medio de numerosos hechizos de defensa y el poderoso encantamiento Fidelio, por medio del cual solamente una persona (el guardián secreto) sería capaz de revelar la ubicación de los Potter para que otros pudieran acceder al lugar. Solo cuatro personas conocían la ubicación de los Potter; los tres mejores amigos de James: Sirius, Remus y Peter así como el Prof. Dumbledore.

Lily apretó la mano de James y le dedico una triste sonrisa, no quería que él se culpara por nada, ella sabía perfectamente por lo frustración por la que James pasaba desde que Dumbledore les había dicho sobre la profecía que relacionaba a su peor enemigo y a su niño. Todo había cambiado para ellos, pero ella estaba segura que el peor cambio fue para James, no era sencillo aislarse del mundo y vivir sin poder hacer nada más que ver como las cosas empeoraban , ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que estaban escondidos. Para ella no eran tan malo, a pesar de estar aburrida en ocasiones su tiempo siempre se encontraba ocupado por él bebe, pero para James era el infierno, el trataba de esconderlo, pero aun así ella notaba como la situación lo deprimía. Aunque sus mejores amigos supieran su ubicación igualmente no podían pasar a visitarlos con regularidad, ya sea por misiones de la orden o por seguridad, además de ello James tampoco iba a trabajar y aun siendo ambos miembros de la orden solo asistían a las reuniones. Todo eso no hacía más que frustrar a James, estar encerrado lo tenía cada vez más irritable, ella por supuesto trataba de consolarlo, aun así era consciente de que lo que más atormentaba a su esposo era sentirse inútil por no poder ayudar a la Orden en la lucha contra Voldemort y sobre eso ella no podía hacer mucho.

Tranquilo James, por favor no le des importancia a esto enserio estoy bien…

Lo siento Lils es qué… no puedo no darle importancia, me duele que ni siquiera te sientas segura en tu propia cocina… esta situación va a volverme loco.

No es que no me sienta segura James es que solo trato de estar alerta ante todo, no te pongas así, son cosas mías no es tu culpa. Y sé que te molesta no hacer nada directamente, pero estando aquí me haces sentir protegida.

James sintió su impotencia apagarse ante esas palabras.

Además pronto todo terminará y las cosas mejoraran, Dumbledore prometió que estará redoblando los esfuerzos para encontrarlo- dijo la pelirroja con tono consolador

James la miro y un flash de enojo paso por sus ojos avellana.

Es lo que siempre dice, que todo estará bien, que no debemos preocuparnos, solo protegernos, estoy harto Lils- Bramo James con frustración en su voz sin soltar la mano de Lily.

Todos sabemos que no estamos ni cerca, el Ministerio está cada vez más lleno de mortifagos, cada vez muere más gente y él solo se hace más poderoso, la guerra está lejos de terminar y si Dumbledore piensa que lo mejor es que los que tenemos las agallas de luchar contra él nos escondamos, nunca ganaremos- continuo James, pero antes de que siguiera Lily lo interrumpió.

Lo sé James lo sé, sé que las cosas no están bien, crees que estoy tranquila sabiendo que el hombre que persigue a nuestra familia y además es un monstruo sigue libre, pero perder la esperanza y ser pesimista no ayuda a la situación, tú no eres así James, no permitas que esto borre quién eres.

Perdón Lils- suspiro James en tono arrepentido- tienes razón.

Es solo que no soporto estar aquí sentado solo esperando a que algo pase, tengo miedo.

Oh James, yo también, pero debemos confiar en nuestros amigos y en Dumbledore, debemos concentrarnos en proteger a nuestro hijo. Sé que si hacemos lo que Dumbledore nos dijo todo estará bien, y te prometo… que si algo grande sucediese te doy permiso de saltar las reglas y sumarte a la batalla- dijo Lily con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y tono conciliador.

Gracias. James le dedico una sonrisa a su esposa y pícaramente añadió- te recordare lo que dijiste.

Lily rodo los ojos y se encamino de nuevo a la sala siendo seguida por James, quien tomo asiento en el sofá al lado de su esposa, esta se había puesto a dormir al niño. Miro a su bebé en los brazos de su esposa y todos sus malos sentimientos se esfumaron. Lily tenía razón, su hijo era su vida y protegerlo importaba más que nada, además James sabía que sus amigos estaban con él y que mientras los merodeadores existiesen, Lord Voldemort no tocaría a su hijo ni dominaría el mundo mágico, ellos no lo permitirían. Se recostó en el sillón, iba a acariciar a Harry pero Lily le dio un golpe en su mano y lo observo con una mirada que decía que no se atreviese a molestar al pequeño en lo que intentaba hacerlo dormir, de repente la mirada de la pelirroja cambio, como recordando algo y una sonrisa de satisfacción combinada con superioridad le surco el rostro.

A por cierto James, iba a contarte algo pero ya que empezaste a quejarte no pude decirlo.

¿Y qué es? – dijo James con una encendida curiosidad por la mirada de su mujer.

Pues que Sirius escribió y dijo que no vendría en Navidad, que estaba cansado y no estaba dispuesto a soportar tus quejas- dijo Lily con una sonrisa en su rostro.

James se sintió una mezcla de tristeza y molestia al instante, Sirius no podía decir eso, él sabía que en su última visita se había quejado demás pero Padfoot no podía dejarlo de esa manera, ya le diría unas cuantas cosas sobre los deberes de los mejores amigos.

Es por ello que vendrá el próximo miércoles y se quedara hasta el sábado-continúo Lily como si nada esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Y lo dices ahora, porque no me dijiste eso desde el principio- bramo James con ánimos renovados y sintiéndose un poco tonto por caer en la broma de su esposa.

Por hacerte sufrir- bromeo Lily

JAJAJA- Rio James en forma sarcástica, provocando que su mujer negara con la cabeza y sonriera. Indicándole luego con un gesto que se callara.

James se volvió a recostar por el sofá, lo bueno de la noticia hizo que olvidase sus problemas, siempre era bueno tener a Padfoot cerca para molestar cuando estaba aburrido, además de que quería noticias del mundo mágico, en especial del Ministerio, ahora que su amigo subió de rango como Auror tendría acceso a más información. También aprovecharía para sacarlo de su nube y recordarle que solo tenía el puesto porque él, el asombroso James Potter, no estaba ahí. Lily se recostó sobre su hombro luego de que el pequeño Harry se quedase dormido. James se relajó completamente; disfrutando el momento con las personas que más amaba sin imaginar que sería la última vez, que realmente las cosas cambiarían. Ambos adultos estaban totalmente perdidos en la tranquilidad del momento, ignorando completamente la presencia de dos personas fuera de la casa.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y ya ni un ruido se escuchaba a lo largo del pueblo. De las sombras surgieron dos figuras; la primera era alta y se movía de manera rápida pero a la vez sigilosa, la segunda en cambio parecía hacerlo con vacilación en cada paso; ambas figuras se detuvieron ante la parte trasera de una gran casa, la primera hizo un ademan y al verlo la segunda figura se detuvo con prontitud. Lord Voldemort contemplo con una cruel y triunfante sonrisa la gran casa frente a él- por fin la había encontrado, le había tomado un tiempo, ese vejete hizo bien su trabajo, aunque siempre caía en la estupidez de confiar en los demás- se detuvo a admirarla, disfrutando del hecho de que otra vez había burlado a sus enemigos y que pronto estos serían eliminados. El Señor tenebroso escucho voces que provenían de adentro, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, pobres ingenuos-pensó- creyendo en que estando siempre unidos y todas esas tonterías podrían vencerlo, como gozaría al ver sus caras cuando descubran a su acompañante, y ahí aprenderían… él les enseñaría, les enseñaría que nadie puede vencerlo. Le mostraría al mundo mágico que un simple niño y su asquerosa familia no son nada contra él, pero lo que más gozaría sería demostrarle a ese vejete que la propia amistad y basura sentimental en la que siempre creyó es la misma que destruyó a su supuesta ¨esperanza¨. Tenía que admitir que le costaría controlar el impulso de aparecerse frente al viejo, tan solo para ver su cara cuando en la mañana descubra lo que pasó.

Voldemort se obligó a volver a la realidad, no le convenía perder tiempo en pensamientos. Debía planear el siguiente movimiento, no podía arriesgarse a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, quería tomarse su tiempo para torturarlos. Voldemort dio media vuelta posando su vista en la segunda figura, esta se tensó al sentir la mirada de su señor. Lord Voldemort lo contemplo con ojos maliciosos, lentamente saco su varita, y para su placer la figura dio un brinco, soltó una risa interior y con un movimiento de varita visualizo el interior de la casa, allí pudo ver a dos personas sentadas en el sofá, una de ellas con un bebé en brazos, ni siquiera llevaban varita-que fácil sería-pensó.

-Llego la hora- dijo dirigiéndose a la figura con una voz fría que denotaba una insana emoción.

Peter Petigrew sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, el miedo y la culpa lo corroían por dentro, al escuchar la orden de su amo se congelo en su lugar, pero al ver que el Lord Oscuro comenzó a moverse por el jardín hacia la puerta trasera tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Sinceramente no sabía para que su amo le había ordenado acompañarlo, se sabía que el Lord Oscuro trabaja siempre solo, y es eso lo que más le aterraba… lo que posiblemente le ordenaran hacer. No había dudado demasiado en entregar a los Potter, a pesar de que James era su mejor amigo, su propia vida era crucial para él y negarle un deseo a Lord Voldemort seguro le hubiese costado eso y más. Además el Lord Oscuro le daría poder e importancia. Ya no sería el segundón al que nadie miraba, después de esto Peter estaba seguro de que su recompensa seria grande, tal vez un lugar en el círculo interno. Aun así Peter no quería ver como torturaban y asesinaban a los Potter, y menos que le pidieran que él ejecutase el acto, después de todo James y Lily fueron sus amigos y a pesar de todo el razonamiento que constantemente se repetía hasta ahora no lograba deshacerse de esa horrible sensación de culpa, muy a su pesar una parte de él no dejaba de gritarle que era un traidor y que no merecía la vida, pero en verdad que podía hacer… Nada se repitió, no puedes hacer nada.

Llegaron a la entrada trasera y con otro movimiento de varita el Lord Oscuro abrió la puerta, la orden- para mortificación de Peter- no tardó en oírse.

Después de ti, Colagusano, espero ansioso me presentes a tus amigos- dijo Voldemort con un tono escalofriantemente dulzón.

James saboreaba la entrada al mundo de los sueños, de repente un ruido lejano se escuchó-debe ser Lily que fue a acostar a Harry-pensó aún con los ojos cerrados, inmediatamente su cuerpo que sentía un peso en él refuto su teoría. Como si el cerebro de James hubiese conectado dos cables, este abrió los ojos de golpe y como pensaba: Lily dormía a su lado con el pequeño bebé en brazos. James se puso de pie bruscamente al escuchar pasos provenientes de la cocina y divisar una figura que salía de esta e iba directamente hacia ellos, el movimiento despertó a Lily que asustada se puso de pie y miro a James con desconcierto y miedo, un segundo después el pequeño bebé comenzó a llorar, molesto por la súbita interrupción de su sueño. Lily lo sostuvo más fuerte y se volvió para observar en la dirección que miraba su esposo. Al instante a ambos Potter los invadió el alivio pero a la vez la sorpresa.

-Peter, que haces aquí- Lily fue la primera en decir palabra, contemplando detenidamente al pequeño y gordinflón hombre frente a ella.

Para sorpresa de Lily Peter no contesto y rehuyó su mirada, la cual por lo que Lily pudo ver estaba cargada de pánico, el miedo comenzó a invadirla de nuevo- que pudo haber pasado- pensó, antes de poder decir palabra James se le adelanto tan desconcertado como su esposa.

Peter paso algo, estas bien- James podía ver como su amigo temblaba y rehuía su mirada, lentamente se le acerco.

Que te trae por aquí, no te esperábamos, dime que sucedió- insistió James con un tono claramente preocupado buscando una respuesta, que lamentablemente no tardó en llegar.

Solo vino a presentarme a sus amigos- contesto una voz fría y a la vez burlona.

En ese momento el aire pareció cortarse ante las palabras, James y Lily se quedaron paralizados y rápidamente alzaron sus miradas para contemplar a la figura encapuchada de la cual provenía la voz, esta se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos y en su mano derecha sostenía una varita.

El mundo de James pareció colapsarse, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, todos la conocían, pero lo que el cerebro de James no lograba comprender era como es que él estaba allí… eso era imposible, no podía entender el encantamiento los protegía… de un segundo a otro la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente, si había una manera.

Bruscamente se giró hacia Peter que se encontraba junto a él, lo miro fijamente implorando dentro suyo que lo que sospechaba no fuese cierto. Se encontró con la mirada de Petigrew que esta vez no rehuía la suya, en esos pequeños ojos de ratón pudo ver la culpa reflejada, y entonces James descubrió lo impensable. Peter los había traicionado, él había llevado a Voldemort allí por propia voluntad, en sus ojos no se veía la sombra de ninguna maldición.

Repentinamente James fue sacado de su estupor.

No piensan saludar, esa no es manera de recibir a las visitas- dijo Voldemort con un tono cruel y burlón, disfrutando al máximo la expresión de horror y decepción en los ojos de los Potter.

Mi fiel Mortifago, aquí presente- continuo señalando a Peter- se esforzó tanto en concretar el encuentro, deberían poner más entusiasmo. Con diversión observo como James volvía a mirar con dolor y total sorpresa en sus ojos, el tonto aún pensaba que su amigo no los traiciono a propósito.

Mortifago, esa palabra aún retumbaba en sus oídos, Peter era un Mortifago, su amigo de la infancia era un seguidor de Voldemort y los había entregado a su amo sin pestañear. James sentía como si su corazón fuese acuchillado por una espada, se negaba a creerlo, el conocía a Peter más que nadie, pero sabía que conservar esa esperanza era inútil. Se obligó a centrarse no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía proteger a su familia de la amenaza mortal presente en su sala, sin pensarlo dos veces se giró hacia Lily.

Lily corre, llévate a Harry de aquí- le gritó en tono urgente, y la miró esperando de todo corazón que no lo contradijera.

Pudo ver la desesperación y el dolor en los ojos de su esposa, pero esta asintió y se apresuró a subir por las escaleras.

Se giró para enfrentar a su enemigo.

No los tocaras mientras yo viva- dijo James en tono peligroso, mientras se apresuraba a tomar su varita de la mesa, apuntando con ella a Voldemort.

Pues eso podemos solucionarlo rápidamente- respondió el mago tenebroso con veneno en la voz, su expresión había cambiado a una que helaría la sangre de cualquier otro mago, ya no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo.

Avanzó camino a las escaleras, inmediatamente un stupefy del ex auror salió volando hacia él. Voldemort lo bloqueo sin pestañear. Era hora de deshacerse de ese insecto.

Sectusempra- bramó Voldemort.

James apenas esquivo la maldición, la cual logró rosarle el brazo, él sabía que no saldría vivo de allí, pero al menos retrasaría al Lord Oscuro todo lo que pudiera, con la esperanza de que Lily logrará escapar con Harry.

Con dolor rodó hacia un lado y alzó su varita enviando otra maldición hacia Voldemort, no lo dejaría ir hacia las escaleras.

El Señor Tenebroso lo volvió a esquivar con facilidad, ese hombre ya empezaba a molestarlo.

-Crucio- bramo.

\- Protego.

La fuerza de la maldición logró hacer volar a James al otro lado de la habitación. Con dificultad se levantó y logro esquivar el Avada Kedavra que voló hacia él, destruyendo las paredes del estar.

-kumanda.

James sintió como una fuerza invisible lo levantaba, no podía mover su cuerpo, de repente un ardor horrible lo invadió, unas cuerdas de fuego parecían quemarlo, pero a su alrededor no se veía nada. James gritó de dolor, parecía que las cuerdas de fuego invisible además de quemarlo lo asfixiaban, pudo ver los ojos de Voldemort, relucientes de maldad y triunfo. James sabía que todo término, perdió su varita con el impacto. Pensó en su hijo y su corazón le dolió más que el resto de su cuerpo, le había fallado a su bebé, ya nunca lo volvería a ver.

Voldemort se puso frente a él, James aun flotaba, agonizando por el hechizo.

-Vez, te dije que no tendría problema en alcanzar a tu familia- le susurró el mago oscuro.

\- Avada Kedrava.

La fuerza del impacto, hizo chocar al cuerpo de James contra la pared, cayendo este, inerte, al suelo.

Voldemort logró deshacerse fácilmente de su primer obstáculo, y pensar que este débil ser osó desafiarlo.

Con ansiedad se encaminó hacia las escaleras, era momento de terminar el trabajo.

Peter se dispuso a seguir a su amo a la planta alta, pasó ante él cuerpo de James y trato de no mirarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo… su amigo aún tenía rastros de dolor en sus ojos vacíos. Por primera vez Peter deseó no haberlo hecho, aunque ya de nada servía.

Lo siento Prongs- susurro y se dispuso a subir las escaleras tras su amo.

Lily escucho con el corazón destrozado los gritos de James. Su esposo se había sacrificado por darles a ella y su bebé una oportunidad, pero Lily no podía escapar, el campo anti-aparición de la casa se lo impedía y no había forma de escapar sin que él los siguiera, en especial con Peter a sus órdenes, eso le dolía a Lily aún más y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de rabia, ese hombre fue capaz de entregar a su mejor amigo a la muerte.

Ella había logrado llegar al cuarto de Harry y encerrarse en él, su varita la había dejado en la cocina, que descuidada había sido. Lily estaba dispuesta a todo, sabía que moriría como su esposo, pero almenos rogaría por la vida de su bebé, por él se tragaría todo su orgullo. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando una gran explosión se escuchó y los gritos de su esposo dejaron de escucharse, lo había perdido, Lily contuvo su dolor y trato de controlarse por Harry, sabía que él estaría aquí muy pronto. Colocó a su bebé en la cuna y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Te amo Harry, mami te ama- sollozó, su bebé solo la miraba.

¿Cuídate si?, pase lo que pase tu padre y yo siempre te amaremos.

Lily no pudo continuar, los pasos le indicaron que él se encontraba fuera de la habitación, se giró para enfrentarlo.

Un estallido se hoyó y la puerta salió volando.

Lord Voldemort ingreso a la habitación, esbozando una sonrisa cruel y triunfal, miro a la pelirroja frente así que lo miraba decidida- que tonta es como si pudiese hacer algo- pensó.

Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil

Apártate- ordenó el Lord Oscuro- y te dejare vivir.

Como respuesta la pelirroja levanto los brazos.

Apártate he dicho- bramo Voldemort, no la mataba aún solo porque Snape le había pedido consideración, pero ya no lo tendría en cuenta, él podía encontrar algo mejor que una sangre sucia. La verdad nunca entendió esa extraña predilección.

Por favor, déjelo- suplicó Lily- no lo mate, por favor, máteme a mí pero no a Harry.

Cállate estúpida.

Por favor se lo ruego, déjelo ir, máteme a mí.

Apártate idiota, te estoy dando una oportunidad, lárgate. Voldemort comenzó a molestarse… como si fuera que le importaba si ella estaba o no viva.

Nunca- respondió Lily.

Bien, entonces enfrenta tu muerte.

Ya se había cansado, alzó su varita y apunto a la pelirroja que seguía con los brazos levantados y mirándolo implorante, el niño había empezado a llorar.

Una cruel carcajada se hizo oír en la habitación.

Avada Kedavra.

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita y le dio directamente a la mujer que cayo inerte frente a él.

Al fin se había deshecho de esa basura que obstruía sus planes. Miró a su alrededor, el cuarto había quedado destruido por la fuerza de la maldición, el niño había parado de llorar y lo observaba con los ojos curiosos pero a la vez aterrorizados.

El Lord Oscuro sonrío al percibir el terror, el muchacho había captado que no era su madre. Lentamente Voldemort se acercó a la cuna, pasando encima del cuerpo inerte de la mujer el cual aparto con un movimiento de varita.

Admiro a su víctima con una sonrisa triunfal, hoy era el día en que por fin eliminaría cualquier posibilidad para esa absurda profecía.

Lord Voldemort sonrío aún más, y pensar que ese ridículo viejo creía que ese niño sería capaz de destruirlo, la verdad era que él mismo no creía en todas esas tonterías, pero nunca estaba demás ser precavido no podía darse el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos, además quería destrozar las aspiraciones del viejo y de su tonta orden. Era hora de exterminar por completo a esa molesta familia.

Voldemort levantó su varita y apunto con ella al niño, de repente un escalofrió lo recorrió. No era uno normal, Voldemort pudo sentir una magia extraña en el aire. Miró al niño, no era posible que proviniera de él, esa criatura era insignificante que podía tener él que no tuvieran sus padres.

Bajo la varita y trato de apartar esos pensamientos… eran absurdos, pero no podía ignorar la presencia de esa extraña magia, siguió contemplando al niño que empezó a sollozar nuevamente en la cuna, tras unos segundos de cavilación se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta.

Ven Colagusano- ordenó con vos seria y demandante.

El pequeño hombre se acercó de inmediato con pasos vacilantes, Voldemort podía ver como lidiaba con la traición que había cometido.

¿Si... a-amo?

Voldemort miró al hombre con una malévola sonrisa, su sirviente temblaba descontroladamente, era obvio que presenciar la muerte de sus amigos lo había afectado, seguro estaría pensando si había valido la pena.

\- Imperius. Susurró

El cuerpo del pequeño hombre se relajó, sucumbiendo al mundo del hechizo, Voldemort se colocó contra el marco de la puerta estudiando la situación. La casa estaba muy destrozada, la habitación pronto colapsaría. Se dijo a si mismo que debía cuidar más eso, no podía arriesgarse a que un lugar se derrumbase mientras el siguiera dentro, era

semi-inmortal pero su cuerpo aún podía sufrir dolor y daños graves, no le convenía estar herido por si los refuerzos aparecían. Los refuerzos eran otra cuestión, había perdido mucho tiempo y seguro que alguien ya se habría dado cuenta de la desaparición de las protecciones en casa de los Potter, la verdad no le preocupaba un montón de aurores pero no quería que ellos interrumpiesen. Miro a su sirviente y le dio una orden mental.

El hombrecito se colocó a un lado de su amo, Voldemort se enderezó y apunto al niño- Avada Kedavra- Rugió.

La habitación se llenó de una deslumbrante luz verde, el rayo se dirigió al niño pero antes de tocarlo este revotó de vuelta hacia Voldemort, en ese instante el pequeño hombrecito se interpuso entre el hechizo y su amo.

El cuerpo inerte de Colagusano había caído al suelo con un fuerte golpe seco, Lord Voldemort miraba la escena completamente en shock, si no la hubiese presenciado jamás lo hubiese creído.

Casi inconscientemente se apresuró hacia la cuna pasando por encima del cuerpo de Colagusano, mientras que el niño lloraba con una hilera de sangre surcándole el rostro, proveniente de una recién hecha cicatriz. Levantó a la criatura con cuidado, esta empezó a calmarse contento de que lo hubiesen levantado en brazos.

Era imposible, como es que ese pequeño bebé había desviado esa poderosa maldición, nunca nadie lo había hecho, muchos magos más poderosos no habían podido siquiera bloquearla, que clase de poder tenía esa criatura. Había hecho bien en ser precavido y ordenarle a Colagusano que se interpusiera ante cualquier cosa que intentase dañarlo.

El pequeño niño ignorante de los pensamientos del mayor, cedió tranquilamente al cansancio.

Voldemort miró al bebé dormido en sus brazos, se le acababa el tiempo, debía salir de allí. Estaba inseguro del porqué no había tirado al niño al suelo, tan solo para regocijarse en su dolor, en cambio lo sostenía como si fuera una de las cosas más valiosas del mundo.

-Porque era la era- pensó sin poder contenerse, en ese momento una idea cruzo por su mente y una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó en su cara, era como si un sinfín de oportunidades de causar dolor se hubiesen abierto, tan solo dos segundos después Señor Voldemort había tomado una decisión impensable, incluso para él.

Levantó su varita y conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la casa, se acercó más al sueño y en un segundo Volvió a desaparecer junto con el niño del Valle de Godric.

Después de todo, si el niño le causaba otros problemas, siempre había innumerables formas de deshacerse de él al estilo muggle.


	2. De arreglos y aceptaciones parte 1

**Nota de autora: hola gente lamento haber desaparecido tantos años, los que siguen la historia les pido mil disculpas por el retraso, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta total de tiempo porque empeze la facultad (sigo medicina) y la verdad le consume a uno la vida totalmente. Tengo exámenes todas las semanas y días de por medio por lo que me era imposible darle tiempo a algo más, ahora que por fin le tome ritmo logré darme escapes y al fin terminar el esperado cap. 2 que resulto bastante largo y por eso lo tirare en dos partes, espero les guste a partir de ahora si publicare más regular. Si se puede un cap. por mes o cada dos semanas, dependiendo de la inspiración. Para compensarlos el cap. es largo, a los nuevos lectores les doy la bienvenida y espero les gust. Comenten porfa que ayudan e inspiran. Saludos saludosos**

 **CHAPTER TWO: ARREGLOS Y ACEPTACIONES parte 1**

Los escombros se encontraban esparcidos por todo el piso, los escalones crujían ante el peso del hombre que los subía. La casa parecía querer desmoronarse a pesar de que la estructura no estuviese tan dañada, era como si las paredes fuesen conscientes de la tragedia que había acontecido a su alrededor, almenos esa era la impresión que le transmitía a Sirius Black aquel ambiente, y la verdad no le importaba. En ese momento incluso deseaba que se cayesen, que aplastasen su cuerpo así como la vida aplastó su corazón y no tener que seguir lidiando con la fría soledad y el desasosiego que se habían instalado en su pecho. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al pasillo del piso superior, no estaba seguro de querer seguir mirando, pero tampoco deseaba volver abajo. El cuerpo de su mejor amigo aún se encontraba allí, tirado y maltrecho, sin vida en sus ojos, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, no quería seguir ahí, ansiaba salir del lugar, huir en donde nunca tendría que volver a contemplar el cadáver de un amigo; Sirius se contuvo, aún no podía irse, debía comprobar algo primero. Lentamente comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al vislumbrar un enorme hueco en donde antes había una puerta, era la habitación de Harry. Soltó un suspiro y con el corazón acelerado atravesó el umbral de la habitación, como imaginó el lugar se encontraba completamente destrozado. En el suelo se podía ver el cadáver, al mirarlo las piernas de Sirius terminaron por ceder, cayendo al suelo de rodillas en completo estado de shock sintiendo como sus últimas esperanzas lo abandonaban. Tenía que admitir que cuando encontró tan solo el cuerpo de James una pequeña parte de su ser albergo la esperanza de que Lily se las habría ingeniado para escapar con el bebé y de esta manera la muerte de su amigo no habría sido tan en vano; que tonto fue, nadie se escapa de él, ese asqueroso monstruo solo causaba destrucción. En ese instante sin más ni menos Sirius Black se echó a llorar, era un llanto amargo cargado de dolor y frustración, unas lágrimas que nunca imaginó derramar, él lamento de un alma que había sido herida de muerte y que a partir de ese momento nunca dejaría de sonar en su interior.

Tras unos largos minutos alzó su mirada, a poca distancia se encontraba el cuerpo de Lily tirado a un lado de la habitación. Como podía estar pasando esto, no lo entendía, se tomaron todas las precauciones, una docena de hechizos protectores que él mismo ayudó a James a colocar y luego el encantamiento Fidelio, ese hechizo era infalible. Esa afirmación hizo eco en la mente anonadada del Auror, en efecto el hechizo era infalible, solo existía una forma de romperlo o de pasarlo. Aquel razonamiento devolvió a Sirius a la realidad, hasta ese momento su mente estuvo en un estado de negación, ni siquiera pensó en cómo fue que todo sucedió, solo se había enfocado en el hecho de haber perdido a las personas que él consideraba su única familia.¿Cómo logró llegar Lord Voldemort a casa de los Potter? Una casa protegida por el mismo encantamiento que él cuartel de la Orden, el cual Voldemort nunca halló. Millones de posibles respuestas comenzaron a cruzar por la mente de Sirius, ninguna cuadraba, ninguna tenía argumento. No lo entendía, ¨ o lo entendía pero no lo quería ver¨, su conciencia le decía que aún quedaba una explicación que no había contemplado, pero es que simplemente era imposible, ¨o no lo era¨, si el encantamiento Fidelio se hubiese roto Dumbledore lo hubiese percibido por lo que la única opción era pasarlo, esto solo se logra si el guardián secreto te proporciona la ubicación- el pensamiento se formó en la mente de Sirius antes de que pudiese detenerlo.

Ciertas verdades siempre son difíciles de aceptar en la vida y más cuando se trata de seres queridos. Para Sirius Black aceptar esta verdad implicaba reconocer que esa noche no perdió a dos de sus mejores amigos sino a tres.

No pudo hacerlo- se susurró Sirius a sí mismo.

O sí…, tal vez un Imperius-¨El Imperius no logra que una dirección protegida por el Fidelio se revelé¨.

No, no, no, nooooo, maldita sea…

El corazón de Sirius latía dolorosamente, Peter había entregado a James, Peter prefirió salvarse a proteger a sus amigos, algo peligroso comenzó a crecer en el interior de Sirius y de repente su rostro se ensombreció, ¿cómo supo Voldemort que Peter era el guardián secreto? La realidad lo había golpeado de nuevo. No podía saberlo.

Sirius se puso de pie bruscamente, la ira y el dolor se veían reflejados en sus ojos. Peter vendió a James y a Lily a Voldemort, él los traiciono, no había otra explicación, él fue el causante de la muerte de sus amigos… él moriría hoy mismo.

Sirius temblaba de rabia y se apresuró hacia la salida, pero algo lo detuvo, cuando entró en la habitación solo había buscado el cuerpo de Lily, no se había percatado del otro cadáver. Su cuerpo se quedó completamente paralizado a causa del shock, no podía creer lo que tenía delante, toda su ira se esfumo por completo, no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo de Peter tendido junto a él. Sirius logró tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo y rápidamente se arrodillo junto a Peter, aunque ya presentía el diagnóstico igual le tomo el pulso. Peter estaba muerto, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? No tenía sentido que él estuviera allí ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?... tal vez juzgó mal a Peter… o él mismo llevó a Voldemort hasta allí y al ya no servirle este lo mató, la ira comenzó a crecer de nuevo en su interior, sus amigos murieron frente a él y este no había hecho nada, buscando enterarse de todas la horribles verdades de una buena vez… Sirius se dispuso a arremangar la túnica de Peter, entonces la vio, la marca tenebrosa marcada a fuego en su antebrazo. Sirius trataba de ignorar la sensación de puñaladas en su estómago, pero era inútil. Uno de sus mejores amigos fue un asqueroso Mortifago y los estuvo utilizando todo el tiempo, ya empezó a suponer algo semejante, pero eso no lo hacía menos difícil.

Maldito… MALDITOO, MALDITOO, como has podido asqueroso bastardo dimeee

¿hace cuánto eras uno de ellos y te burlabas de nosotros en la cara eh?

Sirius había tomado el cadáver de Peter y lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de su túnica, la ira y la frustración se reflejaban en cada fibra de su ser.

RESPONDE IMBECIL, AH CLARO, NO PUEDES ESTAS MUERTO IDIOTA, PUES TIENES SUERTE DE QUE TU AMITO TE MATASE, PUES NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE YO TE TENÍA PREPARADO MALDITA RATA.

IMBECIL, NO PUEDES MORIRTE VUELVE ASQUEROSO ENFRENTATE A MI- Sirius se había puesto de pie y empezó a propinarle fuertes patadas a todo el cuerpo de Peter.

Vuelve asqueroso, vuelve y enfréntate a mí- sollozó Sirius, mientras seguía pateándolo.

No huyas cobarde, AHHHHH.- Sirius comenzó a llorar nuevamente en lo que zarandeaba y golpeaba el cuerpo de Peter.

Como has podido…

¿Sirius que haces?, detente, ¿qué haces?

En ese momento un sorprendido Remus Lupin entró a la habitación, alarmado por los gritos de su amigo, rápidamente se dispuso a detener a Sirius, intentando averiguar qué demonios pasaba.

Suéltame Remus, suéltame, este cobarde debe enfrentarse a mí- vociferó Sirius tratando de librarse del agarre.

¿De qué cobarde hablas? Cálmate Sirius, y explícame de que demonios hablas.

De ese maldito, es un Mortifago, nos traiciono, entrego a James y a Lily, nos engañó todo el tiempo- decía Sirius entre descontrolados sollozos.

¿Quién? ¿Dime quién es?- preguntó Lupin en apenas un susurró.

Peter- respondió Sirius con un hilo de voz.

Remus palideció visiblemente, miraba al destrozado Sirius, incapaz de creer el nombre salido de sus labios. En ese momento se fijó en el lugar dónde Sirius había estado, y observo el cadáver de Peter en el suelo, era obvio que estaba muerto, volvió a mirar a Sirius de manera suplicante, anhelando en el fondo de su ser que fuese una mentira, pero Sirius solo se soltó y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Remus se apresuró a arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de Peter, que estaba totalmente maltrecho tras los sucesivos golpes de Sirius, no entendía porque Peter estaba allí, realmente esperaba que el impulsivo de Sirius no hubiese cometido una estupidez, ya no podía perder otro amigo.

Era el guardián secreto- comenzó a explicar Sirius con un monótono tono de vos- convencí a James de nombrarlo a él para despistar a los posibles espías, ya que cualquiera pensaría que el obvio guardián sería yo…lo hicimos hace tan solo una semana.

Remus se había vuelto hacía Sirius y lo miraba atentamente.

No se lo comentamos a nadie, ni siquiera se lo habíamos dicho a Dumbledore aún, el plan era informárselo personalmente en la siguiente reunión de la Orden, para que no haya riesgo que el mensaje se intercepte por algún otro medio.

Entonces ¿por qué Peter está aquí?, si los vendió a Voldemort ¿no debería estar fugitivo?, la mente de Remus buscaba desesperadamente cualquier otra explicación, lo que sea, cualquier indicio de que Peter realmente no hubiese hecho todo esto. Sirius tu no habrás…

No, aunque desearía haberlo hecho yo, cuando llegue ya lo encontré muerto. No tengo idea porque pero es así, supuse que tal vez Voldemort lo mató debido a que ya no le servía de mucho, yo que sé, de todos modos se lo merece el mal nacido, nos engañó todo el tiempo- Sirius lanzó un suspiro de pesar y continuo, sus ojos brillando con una mezcla de ira y profundo dolor- cuando revisé el cadáver encontré la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, Peter era un Mortifago- concluyó Sirius dejándose caer de nuevo en el suelo y escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos, no soportaba ver los cuerpos.

Remus se giró a observar el brazo de Peter, no porque dudase de Sirius sino por el deseo que tenía que le estuviese mintiendo aunque sabía que era verdad. Al observar la marca sintió su mundo terminar de desmoronarse. Ahora solo le quedaba lidiar con el dolor, lo había hecho incontables veces antes, su condición siempre había causado en su vida restricciones, miedos, discriminaciones e incluso asco de sí mismo, la diferencia era que antes los tenia a ellos, a sus amigos, que siempre lo apoyaron, ellos jamás lo abandonaron ni le hicieron menos, en el momento en que se hicieron oficialmente amigos fue la primera vez que no sintió dolor por ser Remus Lupin. Una familia se puede encontrar en distintos lugares y formas, cuando unos locos James y Sirius y un asombrado Peter se enteraron de su condición y se empecinaron en romper las reglas y estudiar duro por primera vez en su vida para hacerse animagos con el único fin de que él no sufriese solo en luna llena él supo que había encontrado su familia y ahora se había esfumado, de la manera más cruel. Siempre pensó que al enterarse de su condición ellos lo dejarían, nunca imagino que sería el pequeño y entusiasta Peter Pettigrew quién los separaría, y es por eso que no lo entendía, no lograba comprender porque les había hecho eso, en especial a James a quién Peter siempre admiro y siguió, ¿qué hicieron mal con Peter? Esto sería algo que Remus nunca lograría comprender por más años que pasasen.

Remus se levantó y se giró hacía Sirius quien seguía sentado en el suelo completamente derrotado, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo llorar. Allí supo que el Sirius que conocía también se había ido junto con James, a pesar de que estuviese con él físicamente una parte suya había muerto. Él mismo se sentía distinto, era consciente de que nunca podrían volver a la antigua felicidad, solo les quedaba apoyarse para aguantar el seguir adelante. Remus quería huir a algún bosque, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su lobo interior también sufría, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía alejarse, su amigo lo necesitaba más que nunca, podía hacerse el duro pero Remus conocía bien a Sirius Black y sabía perfectamente lo sensible que por dentro podía ser, él también había perdido a su familia y a diferencia de Remus la única que conoció.

Debemos movernos Sirius, hay que retirar los cadáveres y tienes que explicarle a Dumbledore lo de Peter- dijo Remus con vos melancólica.

Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de ver a nadie hoy, quiero estar solo, espero lo entiendas- respondió Sirius en lo que se ponía de pie y frotaba sus ojos. Ya le hablare luego.

Un segundo después unos fuertes pasos se escucharon por las escaleras, Sirius saco su varita y apunto al hueco que daba al pasillo, una enorme figura apareció en el umbral.

Soy yo, Señor Black, no me disparé- bramó el hombre en tono conciliador.

Hagrid, me has asustado- exclamó Sirius volviendo a guardar su varita.

Lo siento mucho, es que con el señor Lupin escuchamos unos gritos, él subió, no volvía, entonces me preocupe y subí, no sabíamos que ya estaba aquí.

No te preocupes Hagrid, yo fui el que olvidó decirle a Sirius que viniste conmigo, Dumbledore lo envió para ayudarme con los… cuerpos, supuso que querría algo de privacidad para trasladarlos antes de que los aurores lo invadiesen todo, estoy seguro de que llegarán de un momento a otro, pronto amanecerá. No habíamos logrado localizarte, así que decidimos venir sin más demoras - explicó Remus con vos cansina.

Me parece perfecto, la verdad tampoco quiero aquí a nadie pero supongo que es inevitable, cuando recibí el aviso estaba en medio de una redada por lo que no podía responder, apenas termine me vine directamente- explico Sirius. Hay que sacarlos, Remus tiene razón en cualquier momento llegarán y tendré… que reportar. Sirius se había olvidado completamente de eso.

Ya me encargue de sacar el cuerpo de J-James lo coloque en una caja de madera para poder trasportarlo- informó Hagrid con voz apagada.

Muchas gracias Hagrid, la verdad lo menos que puedo hacer es volver a ver su cuerpo, discúlpenme no puedo seguir aquí, no quiero seguir viendo los cuerpos, no puedo ni imaginar ver el de… el de Harry- dijó Sirius con vos entrecortada.

No te preocupes Sirius, Hagrid y yo nos encargaremos, creo que será mejor que des aviso al Ministerio de que ya estamos en el lugar.

Sirius asintió y salió de la habitación, ahora que el cadáver de su amigo ya no estaba expuesto era capaz de volver a bajar, aún debía ver los asuntos del entierro, no podía dejar que Remus cargase con todo.

Remus miró a Hagrid con una mirada triste, agradecía infinitamente que él estuviera allí, no podría hacerlo solo, la verdad también quería salir de allí, pero entendía a Sirius, era demasiado cruel dejar que contemple el cuerpo del pequeño ahijado que tanto amaba.

Es mejor que nos apresuremos Hagrid, da la impresión que este lugar quiere desmoronarse.

Si por supuesto, sacaré este cadáver primero y luego vendré por el de, ahs el de Lily- logró pronunciar Hagrid, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas un fuerte sollozó.

Gracias otra vez Hagrid, yo trataré de llevarla hasta la puerta y luego buscaré al bebé- dijó Remus utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para pronunciar la última palabra.

Esto es horrible, terrible, no es justo- empezó a sollozar Hagrid- lo lamentó es que no puedo, mejor salgo.

Remus asintió, no lo culpaba por llorar, él también quería hacerlo. Se giró hacia la cuna y recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, localizo el cuerpo de Lily, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga era algo con lo que Remus Lupin no podía lidiar, Lily siempre fue la persona con quién podía compartir todo aquello que para él era especial y que no cuadraba con el carácter de sus amigos, desde largas lecturas silenciosas hasta tranquilas veladas sólo escuchando músicas, conversando de deberes y poesía o simplemente cualquier cosa. A Remus le costaba respirar, ella era la única, además de sus amigos por supuesto, con la que él se sentía cómodo siendo el mismo, ella fue… ese simple verbo en pasado caló hondo en su contraído corazón, ella fue y ya nunca será, al igual que James.

Ya no podía ser el fuerte, trató de pensar en Sirius, su cuerpo no le respondía, el lobo interior solo quería escapar y perderse para siempre. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no quería ver la cuna con el cuerpo del niño, pero si huía Sirius tendría que verlo, su parte humana luchaba contra su parte animal, gritándose a sí mismo los motivos por los que debía controlarse.

En ese momento Hagrid volvió a entrar en la habitación, los ojos del gigante estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y sumamente hinchados, antes de que se le escapase otro sollozo, Hagrid contemplo a Remus con los ojos fuertemente apretados y el cuerpo temblando, contuvo el sollozó, Remus ni siquiera pudo tocar el cuerpo. El mismo se había descompuesto al ver el cuerpo de Peter, no sabía que el también estuviese muerto, de hecho no comprendía mucho de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Sirius no le dijo más nada solo miro el cuerpo de Peter con odio cuando pasó frente a él, eso lo había confundido aún más, lo único de lo que Hagrid estaba seguro es que no podía permitir que el joven Remus siguiera allí, su pérdida ya había sido demasiado grande.

Este… Remus yo me encargare de sacar el cu-cuerpo de Li-Ly- tartamudeo Hagrid- no hace falta que este aquí si no quiere, el profesor Dumbledore me envió para eso.

Remus abrió los ojos y se giró hacia el hombre, no se había dado cuenta que Hagrid regresó a la habitación, sin pensarlo más asintió en dirección a Hagrid permitiéndole pasar. Él tenía razón, por más que Remus se había repetido una y otra vez durante el camino que podría con todo eso no era cierto, dejó que Hagrid se llevara el cuerpo de Lily, a pesar de todo aún resistió el impulso de salir de la habitación, aún quedaba el cuerpo del niño, él sabía que cuando Hagrid lo viera ya no se controlaría y no sería bueno para Sirius escuchar a Hagrid, ya estaba lo suficientemente mal. Ignorando las protestas de su yo interior reunió todo su valor y apartó la vista del umbral por dónde Hagrid se había llevado el cuerpo de Lily y con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente los posó sobre la cuna, automáticamente los ojos del licántropo se abrieron enormemente y sin moverse de su sitio soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Sirius observó cómo Hagrid bajaba con el cuerpo de Lily, al instante se dirigió a la cocina para no verlos pasar. Había tenido suficiente, quería concluir con todo lo antes posible, el aviso al Ministerio ya había sido enviado sólo le quedaba esperar a que los otros aurores llegasen, redactar el informe y hablar con Dumbledore sobre Peter y el… entierro. Sirius contenía sus ganas de irse a casa, no podía dejar de reportar al Ministerio, la muerte de Peter lo complicaba todo, era necesario explicar el porqué de su presencia en la escena del crimen, aunque para Sirius la marca en su brazo lo decía todo, era cierto que no entendía aún por qué exactamente Peter terminó muerto. Pero la verdad ya nada sobre él le interesaba, él los había traicionado, no se merecía ningún tipo de lástima. Los pocos minutos que Sirius pasó observando lo cadáveres de sus amigos fueron suficientes para que broté en él el odio puro, la ira y el dolor lo consumían, necesitaba golpear, desgarrar, matar, matarlo a él, debía eliminar a ese monstruo, por unos segundos Sirius dio vía libre a sus emociones, iría a buscarlo, ya no le importaba nada, ni el Ministerio ni lo que podría decir Dumbledore. Se dio cuenta que no era capaz de seguir respirando el mismo aire de ese asqueroso desgraciado, sus amigos estaban muertos y Lord Voldemort era el causante.

Llevado por la ira apretó fuertemente su varita y se dispuso a salir, la redada de hoy les reveló información sobre una posible ubicación, no la dejaría pasar.

-SIRIUSSS

El grito desesperado de Remus lo paralizó en la puerta, sin pensarlo corrió hacia las escaleras aún con la varita en mano, bajando de ellas se encontraba un frenético Remus Lupin que seguía gritando su nombre.

Sirius- jadeo un pálido Remus llegando al pie de las escaleras.

¿qué demonios pasa ahora? ¿Por qué gritas?- bramó Sirius observando el color del rostro de su amigo.

No está, no está, he buscado en toda la habitación.

¿qué, qué no está?

No estaba en la cuna, revise en las demás habitaciones y no está, ¿no entiendo lo que pasa?- prosiguió Remus desesperado sin escuchar a Sirius.

Pues yo entiendo menos, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿quién no está?- Sirius ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Harry… el cuerpo de Harry no está Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su despacho, las primeras luces del alba penetraban tenuemente en la oficina mientras que la mente del director navegaba en todo tipo de pensamientos buscando sentido a los recientes acontecimientos. Los Potter estaban muertos, la marca tenebrosa flotaba sobre la casa como prueba, Sirius no aparecía por ningún sitio, el encantamiento Fidelio se desvaneció sin dar señales, y ese era el problema. Era ese insólito suceso lo que perturbaba la mente de Dumbledore, aún no lograba averiguar qué era lo que exactamente había sucedido, el aviso del ataque a casa de los Potter le llegó hace tan solo unas pocas horas por medio de Batilda y todavía no recibía noticias de Remus o Hagrid. La Orden fue alertada aunque la verdad no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, era consciente de que en ese momento la única acción posible era no desmoronarse. Las cosas se estaban complicando, la moral de las personas era cada vez más baja, Voldemort ganaba más poder a cada minuto y la posible esperanza por más pequeña que fuese se había esfumado; ese era otro asunto que también perturbaba a Dumbledore, el futuro de la Profecía, él siempre estuvo seguro de que Harry era el elegido aunque realmente el pequeño no era el único candidato. Este hecho le dolía, la sola idea de que toda la vida de un inocente le fuese arrebatada por el simple hecho de ser el posible candidato le causaba una profunda tristeza, por supuesto esto era algo que solo él sabía, una parte de él le decía que no se sintiese culpable que fue el mismo Voldemort el que decidió ir por el niño de los Potter y de hecho fue eso justamente lo que de alguna manera le aseguraba que Harry era el elegido, además si Voldemort hubiese sabido que dos niños nacieron en esa fecha era posible que ahora los dos estuviesen muertos, aquel pensamiento era lo único que consolaba al viejo director, aun así un día Voldemort se enteraría e iría tras el otro bebé pero eso era algo para lo que esta vez estaría más preparado no le fallaría a este niño como le falló a Harry .Por ahora al menos se encargaría de develar que fue lo que salió mal con los Potter, estaba seguro de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior tenía algo turbio detrás, como Voldemort llego a ellos era muy sospechoso y peligroso. Él sabía que los Potter no eran los únicos que se protegían con el encantamiento Fidelio, no creía que Voldemort tuviera una forma de burlar un encantamiento tan poderoso sino ya hubiesen tenido lugar otros ataques por lo que solo quedaba la opción de un espía, si lo acontecido con los Potter fue por causa de uno, la lista de ellos se reducía a tres personas, por desgracia estos tres sospechosos poseían gran cantidad de información, debía darse prisa en identificar al culpable y atraparlo antes de que el daño se hiciese mayor, no permitiría que el culpable de lo sucedido se saliese con la suya, se lo debía a los Potter.

Dumbledore observo nuevamente la pequeña caja en su escritorio, la reliquia brillaba frente a él podía sentir su poder, a veces le gustaría detener todo de una vez, pedir ayuda y detener al monstruo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero era consciente de las consecuencias y no se podía permitir el lujo, sabía que si no controlaba la situación pronto ellos enviarían a alguien, estando tan lejos no dudaba de que ese alguien aprovecharía la situación, no podía ser débil ahora, el tiempo se acercaba y para entonces Voldemort debía ser vencido, él podía llegar a causar un gran daño sin darse cuenta, pero tampoco debía conocer sobre ellos ni la magia de la reliquia, especialmente siendo el descendiente de Slytherin podría ser capaz de aprender incluso de ellos y adquirir un gran poder, no lo podía permitir, alguien así no debería tener magia.

Una de las cosas que siempre pesarían en el alma de Dumbledore es el no haber detenido a Tom Riddle cuando tuvo la oportunidad, todos esos años en Hogwarts él siempre sospechó que ese niño tenía algo perturbador en su ser mas nunca hizo nada. Pensó que el muchacho cambiaría, que al conocer gente y hacer amigos superaría la aberración a las personas dejando atrás su pasado e iniciando una nueva vida en un ambiente más sano para un niño como lo era Hogwarts, aun así eso nunca sucedió. El niño creció y se volvió más encantador, educado e inteligente, pero su corazón solo se llenó de ambición, el suceso con la Cámara de los Secretos le mostró que la inocencia de ese niño ya no existía. Intentar acusarlo de algo para detenerlo no servía, el muchacho era muy listo. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que Tom Riddle había hecho muchas cosas malas estando aún en Hogwarts y era hábil ocultando sus huellas, después de todo nadie sospecharía del alumno estrella. Al salir ya no pudo controlarlo, no olvidaba la última vez que estuvo en su oficina quizá si le hubiese dado el trabajo podría haber logrado devolverlo al camino del bien. No, no debía pensar de esa manera- se recordó, en esa época el monstruo ya existía y estaba reuniendo seguidores, además en ese momento ella estaba aquí y él no podía permitir que se le acercase.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento suspirando, tomo la pequeña caja frente a él y con la llave que había estado sosteniendo la cerró cuidadosamente.

Esta guerra debe terminar, has ido demasiado lejos, sé que lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para detenerte. Lástima que nunca te has arrepentido, hoy lo has probado- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja como si Voldemort pudiese escucharlo.

Un ruido de golpeteos se escuchó desde la puerta, Dumbledore se apresuró a ocultar la cajilla pero antes de que pudiese devolverla a su lugar una mujer envuelta en una bata verde mate y unos lentes cuadrados sobre el puente de la nariz irrumpió en la habitación, el aspecto de su rostro denotaba lo alterada que se encontraba y sus ojos revelaban la gran angustia que la sobrecogía, dos hombres la siguieron rápidamente por la habitación y los tres se situaron frente a su escritorio, antes de que Dumbledore pudiese decir algo las palabras salieron desparramadas de la boca de los dos hombres.

Profesor Dumbledore, no esta no encontramos el cuerpo de….

Peter apareció muerto…

Era un maldito Mortifago…

Ya hemos buscado en todas partes y…

Tranquilos por favor, necesito que me digan exactamente que está sucediendo y en orden, Sirius ¿En dónde has estado?- preguntó Dumbledore aprovechando el momento para deslizar la cajilla en su túnica.

Eso no importa ahora Profesor, lo que importa es que no encontra…

Sirius es mejor que primero le digas lo de Peter- interrumpió Remus.

Remus esto es más importante no interrumpas además el maldito ya tiene lo que se merece- contestó Sirius en tono molesto por las constantes interrupciones.

Albus ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? Remus dijo que James y Lily están…- un sollozo involuntario hizo que la profesora McGonagall no pudiese terminar la oración.

Si Minerva, temo que es cierto- respondió Dumbledore con pesar en la voz- los Potter fueron atacados ayer por la noche y todo indica que están muertos- termino Dumbledore tomando asiento en su escritorio.

Pero como es eso posible… ellos ¿acaso no estaban escondidos?- preguntó la profesora conteniendo las lágrimas.

No estoy seguro de nada aún, Remus ya ha ido a la casa y sospecho que Sirius también lo ha hecho- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius que asintió en su dirección- será mejor que escuchemos lo que tienen que decir, estoy seguro de que para venir de esta manera debe ser importante.

Sé que desea una explicación detallada pero no tenemos tiempo, debe ayudarnos hay que volver al Valle de Godric es posible que Harry este vivo- bramó Sirius cada vez más frenético.

Los otros tres adultos se quedaron mudos ante la afirmación, Dumbledore miraba a Sirius con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

Sirius por favor, no sabemos…

¿Qué otra explicación podría haber Remus?- le contradijo Sirius, exasperado por el pesimismo de su amigo.

Sirius ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que Harry puede estar vivo?- preguntó Dumbledore antes de que los dos hombre entrasen en otro desacuerdo.

Lo qué oyó profesor es por eso que lo necesitamos, Remus y yo no hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Harry en la casa, buscamos en todos los sitios incluso entre los escombros, hasta conjuramos un hechizo de localización pero no ha habido resultado.

Sirius escucha, necesito que te tranquilices y te sientes, ambos deben contarme todo lo que encontraron.

¿qué no me ha escuchado? Harry está vivo, no encontramos su cuerpo, debemos ir a buscarlo en este momento, no hay tiempo para explicaciones- rugió Sirius cada vez más molesto por la falta de reacción.

Sirius cálmate, no lo sabemos, que el cuerpo no esté en la casa no significa que Harry este vivo- dijo Remus con un tono sombrío.

Sirius se giró hacia Remus, la ira se podía ver ardiendo en sus ojos.

Pues tampoco significa que este muerto Lupin ¿qué acaso no quieres que tu sobrino este vivo?- respondió Sirius con un tono venenoso.

Pero qué demonios dices- salto Remus herido por la insinuación de su amigo- claro que no quiero que Harry este muerto, crees que es fácil para mí, perdí a tres de mis mejores amigos anoche y si fuera por el deseo usaría toda mi magia para que vuelvan pero vivimos en la maldita realidad Sirius por lo que estamos obligados a ser razonables y aceptar toda la mierda por más injusto que sea.

Lo siento Remus- dijo Sirius arrepentido al ver el rostro de su amigo a punto de ser cubierto por las lágrimas- pero no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí sabiendo que existe esa esperanza.

Mira Sirius entiendo que lo ocurrido es muy duro para ti, lo es para todos y entiendo que quieras buscar al pequeño y quiero ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices lo que ha pasado, Remus tiene razón no podemos sacar conclusiones sin analizar todos los hechos, con eso no digo que no crea que Harry haya sobrevivido, te confieso que nada me haría más feliz en este momento y es por ello que debes entender que en lo que tú y Remus hallaron en la casa puede estar la clave que nos ayude a resolver que fue lo que paso anoche y así llevarnos a Harry- explicó Dumbledore con tono apaciguador.

Bien- cedió Sirius soltando un suspiro de derrota, y sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraba delante del escritorio, necesitaba la ayuda del hombre.

Gracias, por favor tomen asiento ustedes también y empecemos como dijo Sirius no hay tiempo que perder.

Sirius comenzó a contarle todo a Dumbledore desde el momento en que se enteró de la noticia hasta cuando supo lo que Peter había hecho y el descubrimiento de su cadáver en la habitación de Harry. Dumbledore no se mostró tan sorprendido ante lo primero ya había supuesto algo semejante por la manera en que Sirius y Remus lo mencionaron anteriormente lo que si creció más a medida que avanzaba el relato era su confusión, Sirius le había explicado claramente el asunto del guardián secreto y el descubrimiento de que Peter era un Mortifago e incluso le había mostrado las memorias, todo tenía sentido y explicaba lo que él ya sospechaba sobre el espía interno. Lo único que en la mente de Dumbledore no cuadraba- al igual que en el de las otras personas de la habitación- era la presencia del cadáver de Peter en la casa y la ausencia del cuerpo de Harry.

Tras el relato de Sirius se sobrevino un silencio expectante, el profesor Dumbledore se había sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, repasando cuidadosamente los hechos en busca de una explicación concreta. Remus y la profesora Mcgonagall habían seguido su ejemplo mientras que Sirius se mostraba cada vez más inquieto ansioso por saber la respuesta del hombre. Tras unos minutos, que para Sirius parecieron años, Dumbledore decidió romper el silencio.

Bien, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos y las peculiaridades de este existen dos posibles explicaciones… incluso ambas podrían ser ciertas en parte o totalmente falsas, de ser el último caso temo que no podremos saberlo con la información con que contamos hasta ahora. Pero antes de decir más Sirius debo hacerte una pregunta- dijo Dumbledore girandose hacia él.

Antes de ir para el Valle de Godric mencionaste haber estado en una redada ¿no es cierto?.

Si, así es, pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con algo?

¿ Cual era el objetivo de la redada?- prosiguió Dumbledore ignorando la pregunta de Sirius.

Sirius empezaba a molestarse, pero sabia que de nada le serviría pelear con Dumbledore así que decidió seguirle el hilo.

\- Pues recibimos información anónima sobre unos almacenes abandonados al norte de Escocia en dónde se suponía entrenaban Mortífagos de bajo nivel, pero que ese día estaría allí un mortífago del circulo interno, que es el encargado principal de la selección y entrenamiento de los mortífagos de élite. A pesar de ser anónima la información era buena, además de que el lugar era aislado y perfecto para el propósito, fuimos con un equipo de 10 y efectivamente había mortífagos, pero ninguno parecía ser del circulo interno, eran unos novatos, aunque en gran número por lo que fue díficil arrestarlos y terminar. Encima tenían instalados campos antiaparición en un radio de de 3km nos llevo tiempo el entrar y salir.

Ya veo… y otros equipos también tuvieron una noche tan ajetreada?

Algo así, supe de un allanamiento mortífago a múltiples casas muggles antes de irnos, cinco compañeros fueron a ver. No sé de otro caso.

Mmmm…

Entonces no había casi aurores esta noche de guardia no…

Supongo… yo que sé ¿Dumbledore a qué viene todo esto? deberiamos enfocarnos en el problema de Harry- bramó Sirius exasperado.

Lo lamento Sirius, se que te parece irrelevante, pero lo que me has dicho ayuda a sumar piezas- trato de tranquilizarlo Dumbledore.

De acuerdo a esto podemos suponer que todas esa misiones que tuvieron hoy los aurores no fueron coincidencia, es muy posible que fueran una distracción planificada con el fin de que no haya disponible nadie en el Ministerio para contestar a cualquier pedido de auxilio. Sumemosle a esto que Peter llevaba una semana siendo el guardián secreto por lo que dudo que recién le informara a su amo de la ubicación de James y Lily ayer. Esto estaba bien planeado, Voldemort evidentemente se tomo su tiempo, esto es importante si mirás el panorama completo. Ya que si si armas una distracción elaborada es porque tu plan de acción también lo es.

-La primera opción es que tal vez ,y sería en parte algo bueno almenos para el alma, Peter nunca fue un mortífago, pero alguien más de la orden sí.

Los tres adultos quedaron atónitos ante esto, Sirius se dispuso a protestar, pero Dumbledore le hizo un ademán indicándole que lo dejara terminar.

Si este fuera el caso esta persona de la orden pudo haber estado espiandolos a ustedes y a James y averiguar quién era su guardián secreto, es por ello que cuando Peter fue nombrado Voldemort no ataco al tercer día. Es posible que ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort haya ido al Valle de Godric anoche. Todos sabemos que Peter no era precisamente muy listo, siempre fue algo ingenuo, por lo que si un amigo de la orden se le acercara diciendo estar preocupado por James y querer verlo, tal vez a Peter se le escapara comentar que era el guardián secreto y que podría llevarlo. Para evitar que lo atrapen se asegura que no haya refuerzos. Va a la casa con Peter y finge ser un amigo de visita, cuando Lily va a acostar a Harry este aprovecha y ataca a James que obviamente se defiende, en lo que lo hace seguro este le dice a Peter que proteja al niño y a Lily por lo que ambos suben arriba. Al final el otro gana el duelo y va por ellos, pelean en la habitación de Harry y termina asesinando a ambos para no dejar testigos, lo cual es importante si pretende seguir siendo un espía, y para asegurarse de evitar dudas graba la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Peter para que se le acuse automáticamente. Luego se lleva al niño consigo, no lo mata allí porque esa muerte pertenece a su señor y lo sabe. Es por eso que no encontramos el cuerpo de Harry- terminó Dumbledore.

Sirius estaba anonadado nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, de verdad que el hombre era asombroso. Aún así esa opción indicaba que su ahijado estuviera muerto a estas alturas.

¿ Cual es la siguiente opción profesor?- pregunto Remus.

Parece que no te convenció mi explicación, veo que notaste lo raro, no?- apunto Dumbledore con satisfacción en la voz.

Sirius estaba confundido, acaso Dumbledore estaba feliz porque había errores en su teoría. El director sería un genio, pero a veces su juegos lo irritaban, que no podía simplemente ir al grano sin tanto misterio., antes de reclamarle a Dumbledore Remus le contesto titubeante.

Bueno… me parece algo díficil de creer que Voldemort le confiara una misión así de importante a alguien más, no me parece del tipo de arriesgarse a que otro lo arruine. Además la forma en que asesi… murieron J-James, Lily y Peter es muy fría, no suele ser el estilo de alguien a que se dedica a ser espía y tendría que ser un duelista muy bueno para vencer a un auror como James y también a Peter ayudándolo, tendría que ser alguien como Lestrange o Macnair, pero ningún conocido tan cercano como para que Peter lo lleve a casa de James tiene esas características. Y corrijanme si me equivoco, pero no es a caso Voldemort el único que puede poner marcas tenebrosas.

Excelente Remus tienes mucha razón, Voldemort nunca dejaría que alguien más haga su trabajo y no que yo sepa ningún otro que no sea Voldemort puede otorgar la marca- confirmo Dumbledore.

Si ya sabia eso ¿por que nos comento la teoría?, no se ofenda profesor, pero me parece que no es momento para perder el tiempo- dijo Sirius en tono serio.

No es una perdida de tiempo Sirius, al contrario es importante que consideremos todas las opciones por más de que tengan ciertas cosas que no cuadran, ya que no todo de una teoría tiene que estar totalmente equivocado. Por ejemplo, yo personalmente creo que Peter era un Mortifago, que entrego a Lily y a James voluntariamente y que si esta muerto es porque algo en el elaborado plan de Voldemort no salió como el lo esperaba, esta primera teoría tiene importancia porque aunque no haya sido otro espía el que fuera por Harry no implica que un tercero que no sea Voldemort se lo haya llevado. De hecho lo errores de esta teoría son los que hacen que la segunda opción sea más entendible y posible- respondió Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Sirius, como si explicara pociones a un niño de tres.

Bien, lo siento, entonces ¿cual es la otra teoría?

Que James y Lily hayan decidido separarse de su hijo y se lo dieran a un tercero de mucha confianza que ninguno de nosotros conociera con el fin de que sea irrastreable para Voldemort. El debió ordenarle a Peter que lo lleve personalmente, al no encontrar al niño debió asesinarlo como castigo por fallar.

Eso si que no es posible, hasta la otra teoría estaba mejor. James y Lily jamás le darían a Harry a un extraño y menos sin decirnoslo. Además aunque sea así entonces por que Lily y Peter estaban muertos en la habitación de Harry.

Sirius tiene razón, no se apartarían de Harry es solo un bebé. Y no veo quién podría ser el tercero de confianza conocemos a todos sus allegados. James no tiene familia viva y Lily apenas se habla con su hermana muggle.

Bueno tal vez no necesariamente el bebé se haya ido hace días- interrumpió Mcgonagall por primera vez. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

Tal vez se haya ido esa misma noche, es por eso que Lily estaba en la habitación y si Peter se había arrepentido al último momento de lo que hizo y trato de ayudarlos… James se quedó en la sala peleando con Ustedes-saben-quién para darles tiempo a escapar, es posible que James y Lily si hayan arreglado que alguien se encargue de Harry por si algo así sucedía y tuvieran guardado un traslador especial que se activaba al contacto de Harry para llevarlo con alguien. Cuando él llegó arriba y vio que el bebé no estaba mato a Peter por la traición- concluyó Macgonagall.

Eso fue muy acertado Minerva, James y Lily pudieron hacer esos arreglos, pero simplemente no tuvieron oportunidad de comentarselos, quizá pretendían hacerlo en persona en la próxima visita…

No lo sé, todo es muy confuso- suspiro Sirius cansado.

Si el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón almenos existe la posibilidad de que Harry este vivo y bien, como dijiste Sirius no podemos perder la esperanza. Sugiero que busquemos a Harry discretamente en lo que pasa el… e-ntierro, podemos fijarnos en la casa de la hermana de Lily, nunca se sabe.

Remus tiene razón Sirius, tal vez todo esto no haya terminado tan mal y Harry se haya salvado. Pero hay que ser discretos si estamos en lo correcto Voldemort no estará nada feliz, buscará a Harry a diestra y siniestra. No podemos darnos el lujo de darle una pista.

Dicho esto Dumbledore acordaron, que se enviaría gente de la orden a vigilar a la familia de Lily ya luego del funeral empezaría una búsqueda más exhaustiva. Sirius acepto a regañadientes, no quería esperar para buscar a su ahijado, pero no podía dejar que Remus cargue con el funeral. Luego ambos hombres se retiraron, el día apenas había empezado y quedaba mucho por hacer, sus nuevas vidas serían muy diferentes ahora, los dos lo sabían, la lucha apenas iniciaba.

\- Encontraré a Harry, te lo prometo James- dijo Sirius mientras contemplaba el castillo de afuera, recuerdos de otra vida.


End file.
